


my girl’s ready to take control, she just blows my mind

by bugabisous (mariafernanda)



Series: this love is a tangled web [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Kinda, Kwami Swap, Patrolling, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), adrienette - Freeform, but we all know, dragon!Adrien, snake!marinette, they both know but they don't know they know, they're still ladybug and chat noir though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafernanda/pseuds/bugabisous
Summary: When she told him, in between her laughter, that he was a dork, he felt himself float away in a cloud. With the moonlight catching on the purple material of her suit, her hair down and her eyes closed as her entire body shook when she giggled, she had never looked prettier.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: this love is a tangled web [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634344
Comments: 36
Kudos: 263





	my girl’s ready to take control, she just blows my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle is from the song She's a genius by Jet.
> 
> Part 1 of this series gives some nice context to all this but I guess it isn't strictly necessary to read.

The past few weeks had been some of the best of his life – or, at least, some of the best since his mother was taken away from him. Knowing the identities of the miraculous holders allowed him an opportunity he didn’t have before: He could hang out with his friends most nights of the week, laughing with them and maybe sharing some snacks, while running around rooftops. For him, the fact that they didn’t know it was him didn’t change much; sure, he couldn’t talk to Kagami about his father and have her tell him that he was an idiot for not seeing the amazing son he had, and Nino didn’t treat him as his best friend and they didn’t have the luxury of falling back into their inside jokes, and Alya didn’t call him Sunshine with a smirk or took pictures of him as she pretended to faint like a fangirl, but it was still time well spent with friends and they were still fun to be around.

Marinette was something else entirely, though. While she had loosened up significantly around his civilian self since the beginning of the school year, there was still a layer of hesitancy to their conversations when he wasn’t suited up that just wasn’t there when he was Chat Noir. When he was patrolling with her, he got to see a side of her that he hadn’t been privy to before, except for a few rare moments, and he had to admit that he enjoyed it. She was very witty, and she wasn’t afraid to tease him when she thought his jokes were awful, and she grabbed his arm without a second thought when she wanted to catch his attention.

He really enjoyed her company, pastries notwithstanding, and looked forward to their weekly patrol almost as much as he looked forward to his patrols with Ladybug – both as Chat and as Adrien. Which is why when Ladybug decided it was the time for these to come to an end it felt like a sucker punch to the gut, even after the panic that he had messed up as Adrien had subsided once she clarified it was because she thought he was ready.

The disappointment he felt was still coiling in his stomach after the flash of panic when he thought, for sure, that he had given his identity away when he said he was used to third-wheel for Alya and Nino, which is probably why the suggestion escaped his lips without his permission.

“So, I think that we should pair Adrien and Marinette for this.”

His mind came to a stop so suddenly that he could almost hear the record scratch. He cursed himself for the vaguely eager tone of his voice and prayed that Ladybug didn’t notice his weird investment on the idea.

“Hmm? Why do you think that?” she asked, her brow furrowed and her nose scrunched up in that cute way of hers.

“They’re friends, aren’t they?” he replied, trying to go for a casual approach that he was decidedly not feeling.

“Yeah, but they’re also friends with Kagami, who we also need to pair up.”

“I was thinking we could keep up with our current arrangement with her. I feel the snake and dragon miraculous pair up very well together,” he suggested, “as you might remember.”

He saw the moment she decided to take him up in his suggestion when her eyes lit up in understanding, her posture relaxing slightly. “You’re right,” she smiled at him, her cheeks a bit rosy. Her stare seemed electrified by something he couldn’t identify, and that look stayed with him for days.

.

.

As he sat on top of the Notre Dame, he replayed the last patrol with Marinette as Chat Noir in his head over and over. He was nervous that he would make a terrible impression on her, again. He didn’t think he could handle patrolling with her not being able to joke around so he could hear her laugh or see her scrunch her nose adorably as she rolled her eyes.

He barely heard her when she landed on the roof since he was used to her coming from his right side when she met with him as Chat, but he made sure to smile at her as soon as he locked eyes with her.

“Hey there,” he said as he stood up. He offered a hand, intent on shaking hers, but once he had her small hand in his he couldn’t resist bringing the purple-gloved hand to his lips to give it a kiss – he looked at her directly as he did, and felt something run through him as he saw her blush furiously. He flashed her a grin afterward, “What’s your name?”

To his utter surprise, she blurted out the name he had suggested as Chat Noir, even though she had said she wasn’t going to use it. He knew he must have been grinning like an idiot, but he couldn’t help the warm feeling that settled on his chest at her going along with his silly suggestion.

With a jolt, he realized that he was still holding her hand. “Pleased to meet you,” he said, resisting the urge to bow dramatically, feeling as if it was something she had seen him do enough times as Chat that he should avoid it, “I must say, knowing that you chose that name makes me feel better about the one I picked.”

“Oh? What is your name, then?” she smirked, her arms crossed and her hip popped to one side. For a second, she stole his breath away as the weight of her stare crushed him; she looked eerily like Ladybug, which made his heart flutter wildy in his chest until he remembered he had seen them together twice already.

Instead of thinking more about the resemblance, he let it go and gave her an embarrassed chuckle before replying, “Shenron.”

When she told him, in between her laughter, that he was a dork, he felt himself float away in a cloud. With the moonlight catching on the purple material of her suit, her hair down and her eyes closed as her entire body shook when she giggled, she had never looked prettier.

“That is true,” he told her once she stopped laughing and turned back to look at him, “but I just couldn’t resist.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but then she seemed to think better of it and closed it. Then she smiled brightly at him and motioned with her head, “Ready to go?”

He nodded and together they stepped into the night.

.

.

The first time they ran into trouble was near the end of their second patrol. They were doing some last-minute sweeps when they heard the distinctive sound of glass breaking; beside him, he felt Marinette tense in anticipation and could almost feel the nervous energy rolling off her – though it wasn’t as if she was scared, it was more as if she was cautiously calculating her every move.

From their vantage point in the roof, they saw two means breaking into a store on the other side of the road. He turned to Marinette, in order to tell her to wait until they were closer to the store to use her power, but when he looked at her he realized that she was already nodding at him, “I’ll activate second chance once we cross,” she told him, “I don’t want them to see us before I activate it, since we don ‘t know if they have guns, but I don’t want to activate it too early. I’ll go in first,” she put a hand up when she saw he was going to protest, “I know you’re a gentleman and everything, Shenron, but if I go first I can analyze our surroundings and know how to react accordingly once I turn back time.”

“You’re right,” he grumbled, “doesn’t mean I have to _like_ it, though.”

“Of course you won’t,” she rolled her eyes, “but I’d rather use my second chance in a way that’s less likely to get us shot at, you know?”

Once they were on the rooftop of the store, she activated her power before dropping to the sidewalk. He heard a startled shout, and the sound of something slamming against a wall, right as his feet touched the street. Then he -

\- blinked and found Marinette looking at him, touching his shoulder. “Let’s go,” she said, “you take the left and take down the smaller one first. He’s the big one’s son, and believe it or not, it seems Big Guy has feelings,” she winked, “I’ll cover you.”

“I’m guessing I missed a few things, huh?”

“Don’t worry, it was just the once,” she grinned, “and I’m sure you can keep up with me on the first try.”

As she grabbed his hand and they both jumped down, he realized that _yes_ , he was indeed falling. But that was a problem he wasn’t to about to deal with that night.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. In case you didn't read the first story in this series. Or didn't read both chapters of it. Snake!Marinette's name is Viperactive and it was blatantly lifted from guardiankarenterrier's tag in [this post](https://guardiankarenterrier.tumblr.com/post/190070824753/k-or-l-and-snakemarinette-and-dragonadrien).


End file.
